Hari Sialmu
by Pisang
Summary: Senang disaat sial itu beda rasanya. Apalagi ketika Lay mendapatkan Suho sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. SuLay, GS, typo


Main cast : SuLay. EXO member.

Genre : Romance, humor, family

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), GS, EYD gagal. Alur berantakan.

**~ HAPPY READING ~**

**~ Hari Sialmu ~**

06 Oktober 20–

"ADUWWHHH"

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja berlesung pipi merasa sangat senang hari ini. Karena apa? Karna besok dia ulang tahun. Dan dia ingin seluruh dunia kalau dia ulang tahun. Berhubung ini masih pagi dan ulang tahunnya masih besok Lay menyimpan suara dan semangatnya untuk memberi tahu teman-temannya kalau besok dia ulang tahun.

Sebenarnya Lay itu gak alay. Hanya saja namanya mirip banget dengan kata 'alay' jadi, mungkin antara nama dengan sifat itu saling berhubungan. Dan sebenarnya juga Lay itu malas yang namanya tereak-tereak sambil lompat-lompat heboh, tapi mungkin karna sifat alaynya itu jauh lebih dahulu menjalar di dirinya sebelum Lay menyadari akan hal itu. Sebab itulah Lay lebih senang di panggil Yixing ketimbang Lay.

Kampus tempat dimana Lay menuntut ilmu berada jauh kurang lebih 1 km dari rumahnya jadi orang tuanya mengharuskan Lay untuk berangkat menggunkan bis dari ada dia harus menggunkan motor atau semacamnya. Pasalnya Lay adalah orang yang mudah untuk merusak suatu barang dan juga ceroboh.

Sesampainya di kampus senyum Lay sangat lebar sehingga membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya merasa sedikit aneh terhadap Lay. Terutama pagi ini yang melihat Lay adalah Luhan teman satu darah kelahiran.

"Dari tadi kenapa sih kamu senyum-senyum gitu Lay?"

"Gakpapa. Cuma lagi seneng aja."

"Oallah."

"Yang lain mana?"

"Gak taulah. Baru juga nyampe. Belum juga masuk." Jengkel Luhan.

Merekapun menyambung perjalanan menuju kelas. Ternyata saat berjalan mereka berpapasan dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka pun berjalan bersama lagi.

Saat sedang asik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya bola mata Lay jatuh tepat di Suho entah kenapa setiap kali memandang Suho Lay selalu merasa aliran darahnya mengalir lebih cepat. Dan seketika Lay berhenti bergabung barcanda dengan teman-temannya dan memangdang Suho sambil berjalan dan

_**BUGH.**_

"Eww, sakit" Lay nabrak Pot. Dasar ceroboh.

"HAHAHA! Kamu lagi liatin Suho kan?"

"mana ada. Memang Suho dimana."

"Alah gak usah bote. Dari tadi aku merhatiin kamu kok." Ledek Baekhyun tak menolong Lay dan meninggalkannya disana sendiri disusul dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

'_ahh, dasar sial. Bad mood gue.'_

Memang ya Suho selalu bisa mengalihkan dunia Lay. Seakan-akan tak melihat Suho sedetik itu rasanya kayak ada yang terlewatkan.

"YIXING!"

"Ahhh ehh Suho." Lay mencoba bangun dari duduknya.

"Kamu kenapa? Potnya kenapa ditabrak"

"Tadi aku liat pelangi. Tuh dilangit." Lay menunjukkan jarinya kelangit.

"Kan gak ada pelangi Xing disana."

"Sebenarnya pelanginya gak di langit tapi di hati kamu."

Lay langsung berlari menyusul teman-temannya. Dan Suho tersenyum mendengar kalimat Lay barusan.

'_Aduh salting mulu gue. Malukan jadinya.'_

.

.

.

"Hai guys." Lay mengampiri teman-temannya yang sudah duduk manis di kursinya masing-masing,

"Kalian pada tahu gak besok hari apa?"

"Gak tauu." Kata Luhan

"Besok tuh hari ul– ehh mau kemana?"

Teman-teman Lay langsung pergi. Memang aneh keliatannya. Dari tadi pagi udah Lay ngerasa kalau ada yang aneh sama teman-temannya. Buktinya tadi aja dia nabrak pot gak di tolongin. Malah ditinggal gitu aja.

Lay langsung bad mood lagi. Jadi dia gak ada niat ngikutin teman-temannya.

Ketika jam makan siang tiba Lay tidak ada melihat teman-temannya berkeliaran di kantin. Melainkan malah pacar-pacar teman-temannya yang dia lihat. Ngerasa PD dia datangin dah cowok-cowok ganteng itu.

"HAIII!"

"Kamu ngapain kesini?" tanya Kai sinis.

"Issh tega. Aku gak ada teman." Lay memasang muka sedih.

"Pergi sana."

"Isshh kejam." Lay shock.

"Kita ini cowok. Kamu cewek."

"Isshh tapi aku gak ada temen." Lay berusaha untuk memohon.

"Nda peduli." Kata Chanyeol.

Lay menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai kuat-kuat. Kenapa sih pada kacangin Lay hari ini. Padahal kan dia mau kasih tau kalau besok dia ulang tahun biar mereka gak ada yang lupa.

"BTW." Lay menoleh lagi ke cowok-cowok itu. "Aku besok ul–" Lay sedih seketika padahal udah pasang muka sesenang mungkin

"Yok pergi yokk." Ajak Chen.

"AAAAAAA!"

Penghuni kantin langsung menoleh kearah Lay. Dikira ada apa-apa.

Lay pun memutuskan untuk makan sendiri di kursi dan meja tanpa seorang pun disana.

'_Padahal kan aku ulang tahunnya besok. Kenapa dikacanginnya sekarang sih.'_

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Lay langsung masuk kamar. Tidak memperdulikan orang tuanya yang tengah bersantai di ruang tengah. Membuat kedua orang tuanya bingung melihat kelakuan putrinya.

Untuk mengusir jengkelnya Lay memutuskan untuk mandi. Lay langsung membanting tasnya di kasur lalu membuka seluruh bajunya.

Ketika keluar dari kamar mandi dengan badan basah semua dia mencari-cari handuknya di samping pintu.

"Loh handukku mana? Udah telanjang kayak gini lagi."

"EOMMAAA! Liat handuk Lay gak?" Lay berteriak dari pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka agar dia bisa mengeluarkan kepalanya.

"Handuk yang mana? Yang warna ungu? Tadi eomma cuci soalnya eomma liat tergeletak di depan kamarmu gitu aja."

"APA?!"

_shit_–

Lay baru ingat. Tadi pagi handuknya dibuat ngelap lantai. Soalnya tadi pagi pas habis mandi dia mau jemur handuknya sambil lari-lari keluar kamar soalnya bangun kesiangan baru terbanting disana. Pas dia lihat ternyata ada air disana. Jadi dia pake handuknya buat ngelap air itu baru langsung pergi kuliah. Kan ceroboh.

Akhirnya Lay memutuskan tidak handukan jadi dia langsung memakai bajunya. Dan terlihat jelas disana baju Lay seperti orang kehujanan.

"Lay kamu kenapa kok basah gitu?" tanya eommanya cemas.

"Lay gak handukan eomma."

"Astaga. Kenapa gak minta tolong eomma ambilkan handuk?"

"Lay malu nanti eomma masuk kamar Lay. Nanti eomma liat tubuh Lay lagi."

"Kamu nih apaan sih. Ambigu banget ngomongnya. Ambil handuk sana. Baru ganti bajumu"

"Iya nanti eomma. Eomma? Lay lapar. Ada makanan gak?"

"Eomma gak masak hari ini. Kamu beli makanan aja sana." Yixing tediam mendengarnya. Dari tadi perutnya udah krucuk-krucuk ternyata gak ada makanan.

"Mana uangnya eomma?" Lay menjulurkan tangannya dengan lemas.

"Ambil di dompet sana." Lay langsung beranjak menuju kamar eommanya. Lalu dia pergi mengambil handuk dan segera mengganti bajunya.

Uang yang dia pegang tadi dia letakkan di meja nakas kamarnya. Sedangkan Lay tengah mengganti seluruh bajunya. Setelah semuanya sudah terlihat rapi Lay langsung pergi dari rumah dengan berjalan kaki menuju warung yang menjual tteokbokki.

Jarak rumahnya dengan warung langganannya itu lumayan jauh. Membuat Lay harus berjalan 15 menit dari rumahnya. Sungguh sial hari ini dia.

"Bu tteokbokkinya satu ya." Lay menduduki dirinya di kursi yang telah disiapkan sambil menunggu pesanannya jadi.

Tak lama kemudian pesanannya jadi. Lalu Lay mengambil uang di kantongnya.

"Loh? Loh mana uangnya." Lay mencari-cari uangnya diseluruh kantong celananya dan juga jaket yang dia kenakan.

"Aduhh bu. Uangnya ketinggalan. Gimana kalau makanannya Lay bawa dulu baru Lay bayarnya nanti. Udah lemes nih bu kalo balik lagi ya, ya, ya."

"Enak aja. Pergi sana. Gak usah alasan terus deh Lay, hampir setiap kali kamu beli mahh uangmu ketinggalan terus."

"Tapi beneran ketinggalan bu. Apa ibu gak kasian liat muka saya. Perut saya lapar bu. Nanti selesai saya makan saya balik kesini bawa uangnya."

"Heh Lay. Wajahmu dari dulu juga memang kayak orang kasian. Gak ada pokoknya kalau ada uangnya baru bisa diambil."

–_kejam_

Lay pun pergi dari warung tersebut dengan kesal. Terpaksa dia pulang lagi untuk mengambil uangnya. Dan kembali dengan ngos-ngosan.

.

.

.

"Tadi kenapa kamu balik lagi Lay?"

"Uangnya ketinggalan." Jawabnya santai.

Kini Lay telah bersama orang tuanya di ruang TV sambil mengunyah tteobokki yang dia beli barusan.

Hari sudah malam. Padahal kan hari ini dia ingin memberitahu teman-temannya kalau Lay besok ulang tahun. Sungguh malang, tapi setelah di ingat-ingat lagi masih ada orang tuanya.

"Eomma?"

"Ya? Telan dulu makananmu bari bicara."

Lay menelan makanannya.

"Besok Lay ul–"

"Huoaa, eomma ngantik Lay. Eomma tidur dulu ya."

"Eomma? tapi Lay kan belum selesai ngomong." Lay mengerutkan dahinya lalu dia melihat appanya. "Appa?"

"Eh? Eomma kamu mana?"

"Udah tidur. Baru aja."

"Kamu mau bilang apa Lay?"

"Besok Lay ul–"

"Appa tidur juga ya. Ngantuk banget.."

"Arrrggggghhhhh!" Lay menggeram jengkel. Membuat appa dan eommanya dari kamar tertawa dibuatnya.

Lay pun segera menghabiskan makanannya. Setelah dia melihat jam, ternyata masih jam 8 malam. Padahalkan belum waktunya tidur. Tapi tetap saja yang namanya di _kacangin_ itu sakitnya disini.

Merasa jengkel karna hari ini, Lay pun memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal. Masih ada satu ide lagi dibenaknya.

Tuut…. Tuut….tuttt

"_Kenapa gak diangkat, Baek?"_

Lay pun menelpon Kyungsoo

Tuut…. Tuut….tuttt

"Kenapa gak diangkat juga sihh!"

_Pastinya gak diangkat semua. Malesin._

Lay pun tidur dengan lelap.

.

.

.

07 Oktober 20–

Lay bangun dari tidurnya ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

Keteka ia duduk Lay merasakan kalau kamarnya sangat gelap. Diapun meraba-raba matanya lalu mencoba mambuka ikatan kain penutup yang telah menutupi pandangan matanya itu. Ternyata selembar kain telah menutupi pandangan matanya.

"Apa lagi hari ini? Inikan haru ulang tahunku. Kenapa seperti ini! Ughh, kepala ku sedikit pusing." Lay membuang kain itu kesembarangan arah.

Ketika lay berdiri dan mencoba melangkah tiba-tiba kakinya tidak bergerak dan dia pun terjatuh. Ternyata sebuah tali yang terikat di kakinya membuat jatuh. Dan dia memcoba membuka tali itu.

Sangat sulit bagi Lay untuk mencoba membukanya karena tidak ada cahaya di dalam kamarnya. Sungguh Lay tidak menyukai hal seperti ini. Dan dia pun kesal sendiri. Bagaimana bisa? Lay tidak pernah mematikan lampunya saat tidur. Tapi, saat dia bangun lampunya sudah mati dan dia juga tidak ada mendengar suarapun di rumahnya.

"EOMMAAAAA! TOLONG LAY!" Lay teriak sekencang mungkin.

Tak ada jawaban dan Lay berusaha bangkit dari jatuhnya. Dia mencoba jalan pelan-pelan agar tidak menabrak.

_**BUGH.**_

Prang

Brak.

Lay menabrak meja belajarnya. Lalu tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh celengan unicornnya dan tumpukan buku-buku disana, sehingga semuanya jatuh dan berhambur di lantai.

"Eww, sakit banget. Apa-apaan semua ini! Lihat saja, akan kuhajar kau yang berani-beraninya menggangguku di hari bahagiaku."

Lay tidak menghiraukan barangnya yang berjatuhan. Dia pun mencoba untuk berjalan lagi dan kini dia sudah bisa memegang pagar jendelanya. Lalu ditarik gordennya, tapi dia juga tidak juga mendapatkan cahaya disana. Lay meraba-raba kaca jendelanya. Ternyata, ada kertas yang menutupi disana sehingga cahaya tidak bisa menembus.

"Pantas saja. Ugh, tapi aku kesal sekali. Kenapa ada orang yang melakukan hal aneh seperti ini. Apa eomma sengaja tidak ingin membangunkan ku kuliah, lalu aku terlihat buru-buru saat bangun pagi? Eoh, sangat menyebalkan–" monolognya sambil membuka kertas yang tertempel itu.

Lay berhenti sejenak. "Astaga! Aku harus kuliah. Jam berapa ini?! Jam berapa?!"

Lay tidak bisa membaca jamnya yang tepat berada diatas jendela dengan baik. Saat dia menoleh ingin menyalakan stop kontak yang tepat berada di samping pintu masuk dia melihat…

Melihat "HANTUUUU!" Lay pun tak sadar kan diri. Dan dia tergeletak di lantai.

.

.

.

Luhan buru-buru turun tangga. Dia langsung melepaskan pakaian putihnya dan menghapus make up yang dibuat Baekhyun. Dia sedikit merasa gugup ketika melakukan itu. Ternyata rencananya berhasil. Walaupun sebenarnya dia takut saat melihat ekspresi Lay. Yang ditakutkannya adalah kalau Lay mengenali wajahnya dan Lay dia menamparnya.

Ternyata semuanya tidak seperti yang dipikirkannya. Lay sudah masuk ke dalam jebakan. Dan kini dia tak sadarkan diri.

"Bagaimana ya bisa ada orang sebodoh Lay. Padahalkan hari ini libur." Kata Baekhyun sambil terkekeh.

"Baek! Jangan berkata seperti itu. Kalau Lay beneran bodoh gimana?" Kyungsoo mencegah Baekhyun.

"Ahhh, maaf-maaf"

Merekapun melanjutkan acara masaknya lagi.

"Sebentar! Aku kasian eh liat dia. Kasian Baek, Kyung dia pingsan. Apalagi kita ngikat kakinya tadi. Meskipun gak terlalu keliatan tapi aku bisa rasain kalau dia itu sedikit jengkel. Dan itu bisa bahaya."

"Ahh, eommanya sendiri gak papa anaknya di gituin."

"Iyasih, biarin aja. Kapan-kapan kita liat Lay jengkel. Yang ada aku bosan juga kalo liat dia senang terus."

Merekapun melanjutkan lagi dan tertawa-tawa mendengar cerita Luhan yang sedari tadi menyaksikan Lay di kamar.

.

.

.

"Aku ngapain tidur sini?"

Lay sudah sadar dari pingsannya. Sekarang dia bisa melihat cahaya di ruangan itu. Ketika dia melihat jam. Ternyata sudah jam 9.

"Waaaaaa! Aku telat. EOMMAAAA!"

Lay berteriak sebelum berdiri. Diapun langsung menyiapkan barang-barangnya.

"Aku sudah tidak sempat lagi kalau mandi. Dan aku masih terlihat cantik walaupun tidak mandi" Lay melihat wajahnya di cermin.

Kini dia sudah siap dengan mengenakan celana jeans, kaos putih dan menggunakan jaket berwarna abu-abu dia langsung memakai sepatunya. Dan disaat itu teman-teman Lay mendengar suara pintu atas telah terbuka dan mereka segera sembunyi.

"Sembunyi! Sembunyi!" kata Baekhyun sedikit berbisik.

Terlihat disana Lay sudah rapi dan sedang menenteng tasnya mencoba membuka pintu. Tanpa berpamitan.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan tertawa bahagia melihat Lay seperti itu.

Kini Lay sedang menunggu bus di halte. Setiap orang yang melihatnya tak bisa menahan tawa. Karena merasa tersinggung Lay pun bertanya.

"Kenapa sih? Dari tadi kok ngetawain aku? Ada yang salah?" Lay bertanya dengan bingung.

"Heeyy! Apa kamu tidak berkaca? Itu iler mu masih disana."

Lay langsung membalikkan badan karena malu, diapun mengambil ponselnya lalu berkaca. Ternyata memang masih ada iler disana.

"Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya tadi."

Tin, tin

Bus sudah datang dan diapun segera berbalik badan lagi. Dia menutupi ilernya agar tidak terlalu malu. Tapi tetap saja, sebagaian orang disana sudah melihat Lay dengan iler bergaris di samping bibirnya,

'_Ugh, masa iya ada sial 2 hari berturut-turut'_

Setelah sampai. Dia merasa kalau kampusnya sangat sepi. Dan ketika sampai di gerbang dia langsung disapa oleh security.

"Hei Lay!"

"Ehh, Bang? Kampus kok tutup?"

"Kamu ini lupa ya? Hari inikan libur."

"WHAT! Libur? Kok aku gak tau? Ini hari apa?"

Lay melihat jamnya.

"ASTAGA! Iya libur. Makasih deh bang kalo gitu." Lay berlari sekencang mungkin. Dia sangat malu saat ini.

.

.

.

"Okeh, semuanya sudah siap. Makanan, kue, hiasan, eomma, appa Lay, temen-temen, apa lagi ya?"

"KADO!" teriak Luhan semangat.

"Ahaa. Benar sekali. Dan sekarang semuanya siap di tempat. Kita tunggu Lay. Pasti sebentar lagi dia pulang."

.

.

.

Saat diperjalanan pulang Lay sengaja berjalan kaki dan memperlambatkan langkahnya. Dia menendang semua yang ada didekatnya. Entah itu sampah atau batu pokoknya di tendang. Seakan-akan kalau dia pulang sama aja mencari masalah lagi.

Lay merasa sedih sekali hari ini. Tak ada seorangpun yang mengingat kalau hari ini ulang tahunnya.

Ditambah lagi dia sangat malu masalah iler. Dan sampai sekarang Lay tidak menghapusnya. Biar semua orang menganggapnya aneh dia tidak peduli lagi. Kini dia tak niat pulang dan mampir di sebuah warung makan.

Sekarang memang sudah siang. Dan Lay lapar sekali sejak tadi malam dia hanya makan tteokbokki. Itupun dia tidak menghabiskannya. Karna dia merasa sedih atas perlakuan kedua orang tuanya.

Sambil menunggu makanannya datang. Lay menyempatkan diri ke kamar mandi untuk menghilangkan ilernya. Sebenarnya dia sendiri jijik melihatnya. Mau diapakan? Setiap orangpun tau kalau barusan ada orang ngiggau jalan-jalan dan sekarang sudah tiba di warung makan.

Setelah dia kembali ternyata makanannya sudah ada di meja makan. Sedikit yang membuatnya bingung, dia berpikir kalau tadi dia tidak memesan sebanyak ini tapi, saat di meja makan sudah ada lima macam makanan beserta minumannya disana.

"Oooo… mungkin pas aku pesen tadi aku gak sadar kalo aku banyak mesennya." Ada ya orang kayak gini.

Segera saja ia santap makanannya. Hingga tak tersisa. Saat merasa perutnya sudah kenyang diapun berdiri dan berniat untuk mebayar di kasir. Tapi ternyata penjaga kasir bilang kalau semua makanannya sudah di bayar. Lay bingung sendiri, lalu dia keluar dengan hati gembira.

Sebelum dia keluar dia bertanya pada penjaga kasir "Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang bayarin ya?"

Lalu penjaga kasir tidak mau memberitahu, Lay sempat memaksa penjaga kasir itu tapi tetap saja penjaga kasir itu tidak mau memberitahu. Lay dibuat jengkel hingga akhirnya Lay mengancam seperti ini.

"MBAK? Kalau gak mau kasih tau saya makan lagi loh, terus mbak yang bayar. Kasi tahu gak?"

Penjaga kasir tetap teguh pendirian Lay pun nyerah. Nih, orang bersyukur kek udah dapat rejeki. Itung-itung menutupi rasa sedih hari ini.

"Yasudah gin mbak kalo gak mau kasih tau. Untuk kali ini saya ngalah, soalnya perutku juga udah gak bisa nampung lagi. Tapi lain kali kalau saya makan disini lagi lalu mba gak mau kasih tau aku tetep minta mba yang bayar semuanya."

Penjaga kasir hanya menunduk. Tapi dia menyanggupi semua yang di perintahkan Lay. Karena penjaga kasir mempunyai satu alasan.

"_Kalau yeoja itu macam-macam serahkan saja semua padaku. Aku yang akan urus semuanya."_

Makanya dia berani.

.

.

.

Lay pun berjalan lagi menyusuri jalan. Jujur saja dia tidak mempunyai tujuan saat ini. Yang penting terus saja. Kalau jalan lurus dan gak berbelok kan masuk surga. Yang ada malah nabrak tembok kaleee.

Tapi emang bener kok. Lay menemukan suatu keajaiban setelah berjalan lurus. Dia menemukan rumahnya. Keajaiban apa? Malah kalau pulang dia makin malas hidup. Paling nanti dikacangin.

Laypun mengganti arah langkahnya. Setelah ternyata dia lihat tasnya dia tidak menemukan uang sepeser disana. Dia pun termenung di tangga dekat rumahnya. Tanpa ada orang yang tahu dia duduk disana.

Jangan salah sangka dulu tapi.

–_astaga._

"Ya ampun! Kenapa gak ada uang sama sekali disini? Padahal aku mau beli ice cream. Pingin banget ehh. Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir pas banget ya tadi ada orang yang bayarin aku makan. Kalau gak di bayarin jadi tukan cuci piring nih aku. Tapi kok dia tau aja ya aku gak ada uang. Tapi kenapa aku bodoh?–"

"KENAPA AKU GAK PESAN MAKANAN YANG BANYAK. Kan bisa dibungkus, lumayan makan di rumah. Lagi pula tuh penjaga kasir juga sok-sok an mau bayarin. Aku ini makannya banyak loh. Suamiku aja nanti bisa bangkrut hidup sama aku. Kenapa? Yang ada aku minta makan terus. aku kan banyak makan." Monolognya semakin aneh.

.

.

"Lama banget pulangnya. Udah jam berapa ini? Jadi ngantuk aku." Keluh Tao yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu di depan pintu.

"Tidur aja kalau gitu Tao. Yang lain aja udah pada tewas. Tuh disana." Luhan menunjukkan jarinya di karpet tempat manusia yang telah terlelap berada. Disana ada Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dengan Kai, Xiumin dan Chen, Kris dan Sehun.

"Kamu sendiri kenapa gak tidur Lu?"

"Aku? Sehun aja gak. Aku kan ikut dia."

"Ohh, Kris oppa juga gak. Tapi aku ngantuk."

"Yaudah tidur sana."

Telah diputuskan merekapun memabringkan diri di samping namjachingu masing-masing. Dan kini Tao dan Luhan sudah tertidur dipangkuan pacarnya masing-masing.

.

.

.

Lay masih tak bergerak dari tempat duduknya. Dia mengamati rumahnya yang begitu sepi. Sepi seperti tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Dan dia termenung lagi sebentar lalu tak lama kemuadian Suho berada di sampingnya dan dia tak menyadarinya.

"Lay? Masih lama ngelamunnya?"

"ASTAGA! Sejak kapan kamu disini?" Lay reflek menjauh.

"Dari tadi. Bahkan aku sempat melihat lalat masuk ke mulutmu."

Huekk..

"Tapi bote." Suho memeletkan lidahnya.

"Iiihhh, keselll."

"Ayo pulang." Suho menggapai tangan Lay.

"Pulang kemana? Ke rumahku? Malas ah, paling juga gak ada orang. Tuh liat, sepi kayak gitu."

"Oh yasudah. Kalau gitu aku mau maling aja di rumahmu. Makasih ya udah di kasih tau kalau di rumahmu gak ada orang. Berarti aku bisa lebih gampang mencurinya." Suho melepaskan tangan Lay. Lalu berlari kearah rumah Lay.

Laypun mengejar Suho. Tapi malah dia semakin tertinggal.

"Heeii! Bagaimana bisa kau mau mencuri bilang-bilang dulu. Tunggu aku!"

Suho tak menggubris. Dan kini dia sudah siap di tempat. Sebelumnya dia sembunyi dia mengirim pesan kepada Tao.

"_Dia sudah di dekat rumah. Bersiaplah."_

Tao yang menerima pesan itu langsung gelagapan bangun. Dan segera mungkin dia membangunkan orang-orang.

"BANGUNNN! LAY UDAH DI DEKAT RUMAH."

Tao berlari kearah kamar eomma dan appa Lay lalu membangunkannya.

Orang tua Laypun gelagapan dan langsung bersiap di tempatnya.

**DUG.**

Luhan kejaduk meja makan.

"Astaga. Bagaimana bisa kamu memberitahu selambat ini. Sedangkan dia sudah dekat. Dasar Panda. Bikin jengkel." Gerutu Luhan yang sudah bersembunyi di bawah meja makan sambil mengusap-usap jidatnya.

"Kemana Suho? Cepet banget ilang."

Tanpa pikir panjang Lay langsung masuk ke rumahnya.

Cuuurrrrrrr…

"Hueekk, apa ini?"

Ada jebakan yang telah disiapkan. Dan ternyata Lay terperangkap. Sangat manis sekali rencananya.

Ketika Lay berbalik badan. Tiba-tiba ada orang yang menutup kepalanya dengan karung. Lay pun kesulitan bernapas akhirnya dia pinsan di dalam karung.

.

.

.

Lay sangat kesulitan untuk bergerak. Tangan dan kakinya sama sekali tidak bisa digunakan dengan baik. Tangannya terikat di senderan kursi dan kakinya terikat di masing-masing kaki kursi. Badannya bau aroma kopi dan tepung. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Laypun hanya bisa berdoa. Semoga ada orang yang menyelamatkannya.

Mata Lay terasa gelap lagi. Hal yang sama seperti tadi pagi terulang lagi. Bedanya kini dia terduduk tanpa bisa bergerak di ruang tengah rumahnya.

"TOLONGGGG!"

Lay berteriak sekencang mungkin. Tiba-tiba pintu depan terbuka. Tapi Lay tak bisa melihatnya. Karena posisinya membelakangi pintu. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang datang. Hingga air matanya menetes dia tak sanggup lagi.

"Jangan macam-macam!"

"Jangan macam-macam apa sih. Dari tadi aja aku gak bisa gerak. Bernapas aja susah. Bagaimana mau macam-macam."

Lay bisa melihat orang itu tapi dia tidak tahu siapa itu. Karna wajahnya tertutup oleh topeng penjahat. Dan Lay merasa ketakutan sekali. Apalagi ketika salah satu dari dua penjahat itu menyodorkan pisau di lehernya.

"Serahkan semua barangmu!"

"Kau ini! Aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Dan kalian juga sudah masuk. Biasannya sebagai pencuri kalian tidak memperdulikan korban lagi. Seharusnya kalian sudah mencuri semua barang ku. kenapa masih meminta!"

Penjahatpun terdiam. Lalu mereka meninggalkan Lay sendiri.

"Heii! Kalian mau kemana? Lepaskan aku dulu. Hanya kalian yang bisa menolongku." Teriak Lay ketika penjahat itu hendak pergi.

"LEPASKAN DIA!"

Tiba-tiba Suho datang membawa pedang. Lay terkejut melihatnya. Lay kiran salah satu dari pencuri tadi Suho. Tapi malah Suho yang datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

"SIAPA KAMU? JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR." Sang penjahat menyodorkan pisaunya di leher Lay. Membuat Lay sesak napas.

"AKU ADALAH ORANG YANG AKAN MENYELAMATKANNYA."

"BISA APA KAU? RASAKAN INI."

CROT..

Penjahat yang lain tiba-tiba menusukkan pisaunya di perut Suho. Lay yang menyaksikan terkejut dan dia tak bisa menahan semuanya. Akhirnya Lay pinsan lagi.

Rencana kedua berhasil lagi.

Sang pelaku hanya tertwa-tawa melihat Lay.

Penjahat di balik topeng itu adalah Kris dan Kai. Pandai sekali mereka sebagai penjahat. Dan sang penolong adalah Suho. Lay mengetahui itu.

.

.

.

Teman-teman Lay yang sudah sejak jam 8 pagi di rumah Lay kini masih tetap di rumah Lay ketika hari sudah malam. Lay masih belum sadarkan juga. Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 7 malam. Ternyata drama yang direncanakan jauh lebih lama dari pada yang dipikirkan.

"LEPASKAN DIA! JANGAN SAKITI DIA! BUNUH SAJA AKU. BUNUH!"

Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar Lay terkejut mendengar Lay mengigau. Tak disangka Lay sampai terbawa suasana.

"TIDAAAAKKKK.. SUHOOOOO."

Lay berkeringat. Badannya dingin.

"Ternyata mimpi. Kayak nyata aja."

Mata Lay masih kabur-kabur. Tak lama kemudian.

"KEJUTAANNNNN!"

Disana telah berdiri eomma, appa, dan teman-teman Lay. Yang telah menunggu dengan wajah tersenyum-senyum. Apalagi ketika Lay mengigau semuanya tak bisa menahan tawa.

Suho saja tak menyangkanya. Bagaimana bisa Lay mengucapkan namanya.

Mata Lay sudah dapat melihat dengan jelas lagi. Ada banyak hiasan yang bergantungan disana. Lay melihat banyak kado bertumpukkan. Ketika matanya bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang sedang duduk melingkari dirinya Lay terkejut.

"KYAAAA! APA YANG SEDANG TERJADI. Kok aku disini? Tadi aku, aku mau dibunuh. Suho mana? Tadi penjahat, hosh penjahat menusuk perutnya dengan pisau." Teriak Lay panik.

"Wooyy, gak ada penjahat dari tadi. Kamu aja yang tertidur terus." kata Kris.

"Issshh, itu SUMPAH beneran. ARGGGGHHH!"

Lay tidak melanjutkan ceritanya. Dia pikir percuma saja dia cerita. Pasti tidak akan ada yang percaya.

Tiba-tiba mata Lay mendapatkan Suho dengan keadaan baik-baik saja. Lay langsung berdiri, mengecek perut Suho. Tapi dia tidak melihat darah atau luka disana. Orang-orang yang melihatnya terkejut melihat Lay bertindak sepeti orang aneh.

"ISSHH, KALIAN HARUS PERCAYA SAMA AKU. TADI AKU HAMPIR MAU MATI RASANYA NGELIHAT SUHO. Tapi kenapa sekarang kayak gak terjadi apa-apa sih?"

"Ahh masa? Berarti rencana kita berhasil dong Lay ngerjain kamu. Nda sia-sia sampe kamu kaya orang mau mati begini. Cieee yang mati buat Suho." Ejek Baekhyun.

"Ya! KALIAN SENANG MELIHAT AKU BEGINI! SENANG AKU MASUK RUMAH SAKIT! Eomma? appa? Kenapa kalian diam aja? Kok gak belain Lay?"

"Eomma seneng Lay liat kamu begini. Lucu tau."

"IIhhh. Ada ya!."

"SUDAH-SUDAH JANGAN MARAH-MARAH TERUS. ulang tahun kok marah-marah. Mending kita makan-makan. Laper nihh." Kata Kai sambil berjalan menuju meja makan yang sudah disiapkan berbagai macam makanan disana.

Laypun akhirnya berdiri dan ikut makan bersama Kai. Tidak peduli badannya yang sangat bau.

"SELAMAT MAKAN SEMUA."

Di acara makan-makannya tak henti-hentinya Lay mengomel. Yang mendengar ceritanya hanya bisa tertawa terbahak mendengar cerita Lay.

"Tiup lilinnya tiup lilinya tiup lilinnya sekarang juga , sekarang juga, sekarang juga."

Wusshhh..

"Potong kuenya Lay." Teriak Baekhyun.

Lay memotong kuenya. Dan memberikan kue pertamanya untuk kedua orang tuanya. Lalu dia juga memberi Suho. Seketika semua teman-teman Lay menyorakinya. Lay tersipu malu.

Setalah potong kue selesai. Acara selanjutnya adalah kerjain Lay.

Lay habis dikerjain. Tubuhnya tak berbentuk. Tepung, kopi, krim kue, apa segala pokoknya di lempar ke Lay. Semuanya gembira disana. Tidak hanya Lay yang belepotan. Teman-temannya pun saling melempar satu sama lain.

Bahkan karena itu Suho jadi dekat-dekat Lay. Sering curi-curi kesempatan buat dekat Lay. Misalnya kayak dia membatu Lay membersihkan tepung di wajahnya. Karena itu mereka saling pandang memandang

Lebih yang buat terkejut lagi Suho nembak Lay pas diposisi Lay acakadul kayak gitu. Suho berlutut di hadapan Lay. Lay tidak bisa menolak. Karena Lay juga menyukai Suho.

.

.

.

4 tahun kemudian.

"Suho?"

"Ya sayang?"

"Aku jadi ingat pas ulang tahunku waktu itu. Itu berkesan banget tau. Tiba-tiba kamu datang, kaya pangeranku. Kamu tahu gak dulu pas kuliah itu aku suka banget sama kamu. Pokoknya kamu pengalih duniaku. Tapi waktu kamu ditusuk pisau itu aku kaget banget. Aku gak tau harus apa kalau kehilngan kamu."

"Ahh masa. Oh iya. Sampai-sampai kamu nabrak pot kan? Special banget berarti aku ya buat kamu."

"Iyalah."

"Oya, waktu itu aku bilang mau mencuri kan?"

"Iya! Tapi aku lebih bingung kamu malah datang nyelamatin aku. Sampe sekarang gak ada yang mau kasih tau aku siapa penjahat itu. Pasti diantara cowoknya teman-temanku. Yakan?"

"Iya. Itu Kris sama Kai."

"Astaga. Terus kenapa kamu biang mau mencuri?"

"Aku mau mencuri hatimu, tapi posisinya gak tepat."

"Ahhh kamu. Aku jadi malu. Tapi tepat kok. Buktinya kamu bela-belain meluk aku di depan orang banyak dengan badan ku yang snagat bau. Dan yeekkk jorok sekali kau masih mau memelukku. Aku tersanjung sekali. Semalaman aku gak tidur." Lay malu-malu.

Di acara makan malamnya itu Lay berdiri dan berjalan mendatangi penjaga kasir yah masih setia bekerja disini hingga Lay sudah menikah dengan Suho.

"Mbak? Ingat saya tidak?"

Penjaga kasir mengangguk.

"Jadi? Siapa waktu itu yang membayar makananku?"

"Suami anda"

"WHAT?!"

Lay berjalan kearah Suho dengan langkah menantang.

"Ooo, jadi kamu waktu itu yang bayarin."

Lay mengambil buku menu.

"Mbak sini!" Lay melambaikan tangannya ke pelayan yang sedang siaga.

"Saya mau pesen. Ketang goreng dengan bumbu barbeque, cumi saos tiram, ayam bakar bumbu balado, ikan goreng, steak ayam–"

"Lay–"

"Minumannya, es kelapa, jus orange, strawberry milk shake, ice tea lemon. Oh ya sama dessertnya."

"Lay–"

"Pudding rasa coklat dan strawberry."

"Kenapa Suho?"

Suho cemas "Ternyata aku akan bangkrut betulan nikah sama kamu." Kata Suho sambil cengar-cengir.

"OOO, jadi kamu gak terima. Cerai kan aku!"

"Gaakkk, gaakkk gitu. Ku kira kamu ngomong yang di tangga itu gak betul. Ternyata beneran. Gitu aja minta cerai. Aku kan sayang sama kamu, sayang banget. Pesen lagi yang banyak sana. Semuanya yang kamu mau. Selagi suamimu masih orang kaya gak papa Yixing."

"AAAAAA,, cintanya aku sama suamiku ini. Much muach."

Pelayan yang masih berdiri disitu tersenyum-senyum melihat pasangan di hadapannya itu.

Lay memeluki dan menciumi pipi Suho bolak balik membuat pengunjung di warung makan itu melihat kearah meja Yixing dan Joonmyun ngeri.

**~E.N.D~**

FF kedua. Seneng banget.

Buat para readers _**review**_ yah. Makasih semuanya.

Aku gak tau ini bagus atau jelek aku gak tau. Jujur waktu ulang tahun Lay kemaren aku kaya orang gila. Aku teriak-teriak di sekolah karena kesenangan.

Tapi sampe rumah aku bingung mau ngapain di hari ulang tahun biasku. Mungkin FF ini pelampiasan aku.

R.A (PISANG)


End file.
